Back to the past
by Kiratisgod
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel get stuck in the future and have to find a way to get back...yeah not good with summaries. Shonen-ai yaoi in later chapters.Rating for language and sexual themes in later chapters. I just want to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A bright light washed into my eyes as I awakened, where was I? Was I dead? Had Sebastian finally taken my soul?

"Bochan…"

That voice, it's Sebastian'.

"Bochan it's time you wake up…"

I became conscious and the first thing I saw was Sebastian' smiling face. We were surrounded by tulips and daisies; All kinds of flowers. The suns golden light filtered through the tree branches above, creating a calm atmosphere. A true sight to behold, Sebastian had his hand in mine. Judging by his smirk I guessed my cheeks must've been tinged with pink. He was placing my fathers ring on my thumb. Oh so that's what he was doing.

" Sebastian, where are we?" I asked, my voice a little slurred. He passed his hand through my hair, which I found weird for the butler to do. " We are on our way to the mansion, my Lord." He replied, then stood up, pulling me up as well. I staggered a little but regained my posture quite quickly.

Sebastian and I began to find our way out of that place. I heard some children playing and followed the sound. I walked past some trees and bushes; then I reached a cement sidewalk, there were children playing in strange clothing and women sitting on a bench that were dressed way too reveiling clothing. The kids were playing on bending and twisting colored metal bars.

"S-Sebastian what is this? Where are we?" I exclaimed attracting the attention of some of the children. Sebastian looked at me then at a woman holding a newspaper. He quickly walked towards her and gave her a charming smile, of course. She seemed to blush and giggled, which made me want to vomit.

"Excuse me my lady, I was wondering if maybe I could borrow this newspaper from you?" He said whilst smiling. She giggled more, "Well aren't you a handsome man, of course, I was done with it anyway." She placed the newspaper in Sebastian' hand. Sebastian thanked her and kissed the back of her hand….ugh. He walked back towards me while reading the paper. His eyes widened slightly, "what? What is it?" I asked curiously. He pointed to the paper, it read ' printed June 6th, 2010'. I was frozen, eyes wide and mouth a gape. How could that be? It had to be a mistake, a typo maybe. I walked towards a few girls that were playing and had to use a few of Sebastian's teqniques. "Excuse me, my dears, but what year is it?" they blushed and smiled. One of them spoke, "it's 2010 and wow you're cute!" She reminded me of someone too awfully familiar. I couldn't believe it. How could it possibly be the year 2010?

I walked stiffly back to Sebastian, " Sebastian, I want you to tell me everything about this year so we do not look like we are out of place." I ordered. He refrained from bowing but placed his hand where ones heart should be, "Yes, My Lord." He left off to do his task. I decided to do a little research myself and began to explore the park, I guess that's what it was.

By the time Sebastian had come back I had figured out a few things. We weren't in England, we were in America, god knows how we got here, but we were. People didn't dress like they used to. Women wore clothes that would be called inappropriate in my time. People spoke more freely and there was no bowing. Just please and thank you's. Many new electronic devices had been created, like small portable telephones, and Juke boxes.

Sebastian had brought back some clothes for me to change into. I went into one of the public bathrooms and got dressed in them. I was wearing a simple white shirt with a hoodie (was what it was called) over it. It was black and it said 'Nirvana' on the back. I also had on light blue…what was it? …ah…jeans and a pair of sneakers. I came out of the restroom and Sebastian was also changed. He wore a red shirt which had what looked like a skull and bones on it. He had a white long sleeved shirt under apparently. He also wore jeans but they were a darker blue and sneakers as well.

" Do we really have to wear these clothes?...who wears pants this tight anyway?" Much to my dismay Sebastian said "Yes and every child your age is dressed in that fashion." Did he just call me a child? I decided to just let it slide, " what have you found out?"

"Well, we are in New York City, you have to go to school and I need to get a job. I got us an apartment, I'll explain to you how you're supposed to act at school when we get home, and your curfew is ten o' clock. So you better be in bed by then mister!" He shook his finger at me. Was he teasing me? This was going to be a living hell…

We walked into a huge building with lights and fancy décor which I took to my liking. We came to stand in front of what looked like doors and Sebastian pressed a button which lit up. The doors opened by themselves and he walked into the small room. I hesitated but walked in as well. "This is an Elevator, My Lord. It helps one get up and down this hotel in less time than the stairs." The doors closed and the room felt like it was moving. My legs went weak and Sebastian caught me in his arms. I felt my cheeks get hot, "what's happening Sebastian?" I asked in fright. "We're going up."….."up?"

Soon the doors opened again and Sebastian walked out. He let me down and told me to follow him, so I did. He stopped and pulled a card out of his pocket, then swiped it on a squared thing on the door. He twisted the knob and the door opened. We walked in and Sebastian closed the door behind us. I looked in awe at the magnificent place. The furnishings with such great detail and style. The kitchen was so professional, the oven was interesting. The view from the living room was amazing, you could see the park we were just in and all the lights from the city.

Sebastian Chuckled, seemingly amused at my reaction as I walked around the room. I stopped and stood in front of a large rectangular black thing. "What is that, Sebastian?" I asked pointing at it. "T.V." He grabbed a smaller rectangular thing and pressed a button. Suddenly the 'T.V.' lit up and there were people in it. I jumped in shock then got closer to it. "W-w-what are those people doing in there?" Sebastian chuckled once again. "It's only a moving picture, in man kinds time since we left the past they've created amazing things." He said approaching me. He pressed another button and changed the picture. "That is Nickelodeon. Watch the people on this channel and act like them at school." I cringed at that, "Why do I have to go to school?" I didn't have to go then and I certainly don't want to go now. "It's mandatory for a child your age." There's that word again. I sat down on the sofa behind me and watched the T.V.

A girl named Sam hit a fake bear on the head while saying while saying 'Oh my gosh the bear ate Freddy, Bad Bear!' I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I had to say Nickelodeon was pretty comical… I mean funny.

Sebastian was off to the kitchen phone to order room service. After that he sat down in front of the 'laptop'. In my curiousness I walked up to him and sat in the chair next to him. "What does this thing do?" It lit up… of course, everything lights up in this year!

"Almost anything you want." He replied grabbing onto a small round looking thing and when he moved it so did a white arrow on the screen. It made a click noise and something opened up. 'Firefox?' sounds like Pluto. "What are you going to do?"

"Find a job." I watched him do the whole process and he got a job as a butler…I hate irony. I heard something _funny _on the T.V. so I went back to the sofa. After a few minutes I heard Sebastian cackling like a maniac. "M-My lo-pffff hahaha, My lord, please come see this pfffff." He laughed again. I walked over to him and sat on the same chair. " what is it?" he was on a page called 'Youtube'. "watch this" He clicked on an arrow and the moving pictures began to play.

LIKE A BOSS

Hit on debra

LIKE A BOSS

Get rejected

LIKE A BOSS

Swallow sadness

LIKE A BOSS

'.laughing….seriously. It was really funny. We spent like three hours on it and why am I speaking like that. After a while we finished watching the last 'video' as they call it, and Sebastian and I were just calming down. I saw something that caught my eye so I told Sebastian to click on it. The video began to play and I regretted it ever since.

Only thing that keeps me up

When I'm feeling down

I don't know about you

But I gotta keep mine around

I done looked out and searched

And it's hard to find

Another shorty like mine

Baby yes I'm…

As the song went on I found myself turning to not look at Sebastian. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, why was I blushing? Suddenly Sebastian wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I jumped. "Are you cold, My Lord?" I shook my head and pushed his arm off. "I'm going to bed."

Sebastian smiled his trademark smile and I left to one of the bedrooms. I patted my cheeks to get the red out and… my heart was pounding, what the hell? I sighed and walked to the bed. I laid down and was almost completely knocked out by how soft the bed was. It was better than home. I looked out the clear doors to the balcony and fell asleep.

Finally the first chapter is done. Yay T_T

I started at about 5:34 pm and finished at 9:15 pm

LOL

Uh yeah I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the songs. I wish I did but I don't.

This came out of the back of my head and has nothing to do with the movie Back to the future.I'll put up how they got there later I'm too pooped right now. Reviews please? Constructive criticism is much appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Beep Beep Beep!

ugh stupid...what was it again?... Alarm clock!

I brought my arms up and stretched them out. Same with my legs and the rest of my body. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes and stretch a little more. That was the best sleep I had ever gotten, so I was feeling well. I opened my eyes and sat up on the bed, I looked around and jumped a little. oh yeah...2010. I yawned and looked at the Alarm clock... hmm it's seven in the mo-...seven in the morning? I quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom; Brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, in which I didn't do a good job since Sebastian always does it, at the same time. I went back to my room and looked at the floor. There were the clothes Sebastian had set out before he left. I undressed, feeling a little self conscious because of the clear glass doors. I undressed either way and put on the fresh clean clothes. I put on my socks and shoes, I didn't tie them because I didn't know how to, so I just tucked them in the sides. I grabbed the messenger bag Sebastian had bought, with books and everything. Before I left I looked myself over. I was plain in a blue and black plad shirt, I didn't feel too confortable with my pale arms showing so much. I had another pair of skinny jeans on again and the same sneakers from yesterday. I leaned in to inspeft myself closer... shit! My earings...will they confuse me for a girl?...nah. I checked the clock, seven twenty ...and that's when I ran out the door.

Luckily the school was only a few blocks away so I could just walk there. As I walked I decided to enjoy the scenery... oh god. Some construction worker was bent over and his crack was showing. No more scenery for me. I passed by a hot dog stand and got myself a hot dog and continued walking. I can't go to school on an empty stomach. When I got there I was done with the hot dog, of course. I walked in through the double doors and was immediatley overwhelmed. It was like a lounge for students, so many people were just walking around everywhere. Talking and chatting with who I'm guessing were their friends. I decided to go to the office and ask where my homeroom was. It was room B 302...hmm what is the B for? I walked around for a few minutes but I couldn't find it. ugh... I decided to swallow up my pride and just ask someone. I looked around and saw a blonde and decided to ask him. I put on a smile even though I really didn't feel like it. I tapped the person's shoulder and he turned around with a look of disinterest. My smile twitched a bit.

Suddenly his expression lit up and he smiled. That's better...

"Hi!" he said.

"U-um Hello, I was wondering if you could show me to room B 302, please?" I asked putting up the most cheerful tone I could muster.

He chuckled, "Sure, cutie, It's right in that hallway over there. fifth door on your left."

I cringed at the word cutie being directed at me."Thanks." I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. "Hey where are you going, cutie? Hang out with us." He smiled. "Hang...out?" What did that mean? Were we supposed to go outside and hang by our shirts? Because if this was one of tho-...

"Yeah, hang out with us." He pushed me towards his group of friends. "Hey guys check out this cutie pie!" He yelled out which made me turn red in anger and embarrassment. His friends turned around and looked at me, they all seemed to smile at me. The one I noticed the most was the clad in black tall guy. He wore simple glasses and his hair seemed to be pushed to the side, creating curls at the end. His eyes were a strange color of ...gold? The next one's I noticed were a set of triplets! They looked identical except for their clothing. Come to think of it, One had his bangs to one side and vice versa for the other, but the one in the middle had his bangs falling to a point on his forehead. They were certainly interesting. The last one to catch my interest was the girl. She had darker skin than the rest of us, her hair a light purple color and it was long and done in a braid. She wore purple lipstick and was standing between the triplets and the tall guy.

"This is Claude, The Trips, and Hannah." He said pionting to the tall guy, the triplets, and the girl. "Guys this is um...What's your name?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." I replied. Hannah seemed to jump up, "Oh what a cool last name! Are you like a vampire?" She asked chewing her gum loudly.

"Hannah." Said the blonde and she immediatley backed off.

He turned to me and smiled, "Well I'm Alois Trancy and those are my peeps." I'm guessing peeps meant friends.

Claude looked me up and down, that sent a shiver down my spine. He looked away then and the triplets walked towards me.

"Hi I'm Thompson"..."Timber"..."Canterbury" They said one at a time as the three of them stuck their hands out. I shook each one and they continued to look at me. "You have pretty short hair for a girl." Timber said and I scoffed. "I am not a girl!" The three of them looked at me stupidly then giggled walking off to talk to Hannah. "You're not a girl?" Alois yelled a little too loudly. I nodded and he walked towards me. He looked me up and down then stuck his hand in...in ...in... my pants. I froze as he moved his hand around in my pants. "Huh, you really are a boy." He pulled his hand out and I was about to smack him across the head until he said. "Not that I care, cutie pie." he said poking my nose.

After that I was terrified of what Claude would do if he approached me. I looked at him cautiously and he looked back at me. When we noticed this we both seemed to look away. Alois caught that and smirked, "oooh am I sensing a connection here? Is someone falling in love?" Claude and I scowled at him annoyed, then noticed we were doing the same thing and looked at eachother again, then looked away. Alois put his arms around me and pulled me close to him, "Well too bad Claude, he's mine!" Alois said with a smirk. Claude looked amused, then grabbed Alois by the arm and said , "Need I remind you who your boyfriend is." I shivered at that. He pulled Alois away and they began walking to their class, as I should be doing. "Bye Ciel, I'll see you at lunch~!" Alois sang as he was being yanked by Claude. I scowled at that and walked towards my homeroom class. I walked in and took a random seat.

"You're in my chair." I looked up and saw a oranged haired boy with eye makeup on. I smirked, "I don't see your name on it." I noticed some people stop talking to their friends and watch me and who ever this was. "You better move shorty if you know what's good for ya." He said as I stood up. I glared right back at him. "I don't see your name on it." I said a little stronger. This guy was really pissing me off. He grabbed my shirt collar, "Okay listen you little bitch-..!" He almost pulled me off my feet. "You better show me some respect or I'm gonna fuckin-"

"You're going to what ?" Said a strangley familiar voice. He let me down and let go of my collar. "Nothing Mister." He said and went to sit somewhere else. I noticed that following him were apparently his 'peeps'. Another orange haired boy with eye makeup and his hair pulled back in a small half pony tail. He glared at me as he passed. Then a girl and a boy who both had white hair and the same color eyes. They must be siblings I thought. I sat back down. "And that's Mister Suttclife to you." My eyes widened as I looked up at the same long red hair, cat-like eyes, and shark tooth smile I saw when I was back in my own time. 'Grell? what in the queens name is he doing here?'

Grell looked at me and smiled as a little chuckle escaped his lips.

Grell grabbed something that looked like a notebook and began to read aloud. He was calling everyone's name. "Ciel Phantomhive..." He said. "Here" I said a little too moody. "Oh and Class, This is a new student. Play nice, Drocell..." He said looking at the boy who had grabbed me by the collar. "Can someone be in charge of showing him around?" He asked and almost everyone's hands rose. "Oh my, aren't you the popular one, Ciel. Choose for me will you?" I turned around and looked at everyone. They looked at me expectantly, why were they looking at me like that? I saw a blonde girl that looked like she would be nice. I pointed towards her and she giggled...yuck. She came to sit next to me, "Hi I'm Lizzy." Lizzy? That's what I used to call Elizabeth, but she's no- " Lizzy Middleford." My eyes widened, she was related to Elizabeth, how wonderful. I smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, please call me Ciel." I really needed her to just yell out 'CIIIEEEELLL!' like Elizabeth used to do, I was missing home.

Lizzy and I got to know eachother a bit during class and I found out she lives in the same hotel as I so she could come and visit. I had gone through most of the day pretty well until lunch time.

"Ciel! Hey Ciel over here!" Alois yelled from the entrance. I tried to ignore him and pretend I hadn't noticed him calling me. However he ran towards me and tackled me into a hug. "What's up?...Oh snap sorry." He noticed he had spilled yogurt all over my shirt and his. I realized I hadn't been acting like those kids from nickelodeon so I tried something. "No chizz, Thanks a bunch, dude." Alois and Claude paused and raised an eyebrow at me. Craaaaaaaap... was that weird? "pfffff hahahaha, Ciel you're so weird." Thank goodness he laughed. "We'll be right back Claude." He waved then pulled me towards the exit. Claude just nodded and went to get his lunch.

Alois and I went to the restroom and tried to get the yogurt out of our shirts. "Ugh..This isn't going to work." Alois pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey it's me, yeah...In the bathroom. Bring like...a bunch. kay...bye" I raised an eyebrow at him. "The trips are gonna bring us some clothes." That made me even more curious.

A few minutes later the triplets came in through the door with a pair of clothes. Alois grabbed them and gasped, "I love these, Thanks guys." He gave a pop kiss to each triplet. My mouth was a gape, Alois and the triplets looked at me. "What?" asked Alois. "I-I thought you were in a relationship with Claude?" Alois giggled, "Oh silly Ciel, Claude's my boyfriend but these guys are like my family so we don't mind that kind of stuff. Even Claude knows." I just grabbed the clothes that Alois had held out for me. The triplets left and Alois and I began to undress. Alois was amazingly fast because he was already buttoning up his new shirt while I was only pulling off mine. I took off my shirt and rubbed my arms as it was cold in the restroom. I grabbed the new shirt and put it on. I turned around and saw Alois' eyes looking a little too low for it to be my face. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled, waving it off. "Oh nothing~"

We went back into the lunch room and Alois lead me to a table with Claude, The triplets, and Hannah. We sat down, Noticing they had gotten lunch for us and placed it at our seats. Hannah was talking to Canterbury about some cartoons there and Timber was talking to Thompson about ...well I don't really know what they were talking about because they were whispering. "So Ciel, where are you from?" Alois began as he munched on his sandwich. "London, England." I replied. "I could see that from your accent." He giggled and I scowled. Claude poked me, I turned around and he snapped a picture of me. I blinked, "What was that for?" I asked. "Yearbook." He replied. "Yearbook?" I asked again. "What, like they don't have yearbook in England." Alois giggled. I think I was beginning to get a headache. I hope this will end soon.

I opened the door to the apartment and dropped my messenger bag on the floor as soon as I walked in. I closed the door and walked lazily to the sofa, I dropped myself on it. "Have fun today?" Sebastian teased from the kitchen. "Don't...Push me." I warned. I heard him chuckle and walk over the carpet to sit next to me. "I'm tired..." I drawled. He smiled and passed his hand through my hair, "I know, youn-...I mean Ciel." Him and I both were still not used to him calling me by my name. "You won't believe who I saw today." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me as I smirked at him. "I saw Grell." I could see his skin crawl. How he hated the man, it was so ridiculously funny. "Anyway he's my homeroom teacher." I got up on my elbows. "I'm hungry." Sebastian composed himself and got up to make me a snack, Apparently mac 'n' cheese. He sat next to me and turned on the T.V. I put the Mac 'n' cheese on the table in front of us and pulled the table closer. "Thanks Sebastian." I said then leaned in close to Sebastian's face and gave him a pop kiss.

Time froze...

Both of our eyes were wide, why did I do that? Stupid Alois must've gotten to me, this whole new lifestyle is getting to me! I could tell my cheeks were an unimaginable color of red. Sebastian had a hint of a blush himself. We just stared at eachother, trying to process what had just happened. Sebastian was the first to speak, "young master?" He asked. I looked away and said, "Sorry I guess all of this is just getting to me. It was impulse." I grabbed my Mac 'n' cheese and began to eat. Sebastian just sat there next to me and watched T.V. We didn't make any eye contact for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ciel, can I come over to your apartment after school?"

"What?" Alois was being persistent all day. He wouldn't stop asking me unless I let him come over and what's worse is that if I let him then Claude, the triplets, and hannah have to come too. I really just wanted to go home alone and relax, but I knew that Alois would only continue to annoy me until I invited him. So I gave up, "fine, you can come over."

"Does that mean Claude, Hannah, and the trips can come too?" Of course.

"yes..." I sighed out.

Alois didn't waste any time when the bell rang, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. We went to meet up with the guys and I lead them from there on. "Wow Ciel, you live right by central park?" Hannah asked and I nodded at her. We walked into the hotel and into the elevator. I pressed the button for the fifteenth floor and we went up from there. I saw my leg shaking a bit since I still wasn't used to this thing so I patted my thigh to try and calm it down. The double doors opened and we walked out. Soon we reached the door to my place and I opened the door then walked in along with Alois and the others. I told them to go sit down in the living room, "That's a big T.V." Alois said turning it on.

Then...Sebastian walked in from the kitchen...oh my. I looked away as yesterday's memories flooded my thoughts. "Oh Hello, Are you Ciel's friends?" He asked and Alois Got up and shook Sebastian's hand, "Well aren't you the looker, you're so hot." Sebastian smiled and shook his hand. Hannah greeted him and the Triplets... well they kind of looked him over. Claude got up and went to shake Sebastian's hand, they were both smiling, well Sebastian was. however, I could sense a kind of tension. I decided to break it and tell Sebastian their names. "Hey are you like Ciel's brother?" Alois questoned to which Sebastian chuckled and said yes. I rose an eyebrow at him but he just shook it off. I told Sebastian that we would be in my room and he nodded and said that he would make some drinks.

In my room I laid on the bed and so did Alois, The triplets were on their belly's on the carpeted floor, Claude was sitting in a near by chair, and so was Hannah. Alois looked at me and whined that he was bored. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I said. He tapped his chin in thought and then pointed his finger. "I know, let's play seven minutes in heaven." Now I was stumped, what the hell was that? Claude looked at Alois, "What? I know it's a cliche but I'm bored and there's nothing else to do." Alois pulled a pencil and a text book out of his book bag and put them on the floor. Hannah and Claude came to sit in a circle with Alois and the triplets, so I figured the last spot was for me. I sat down and Alois spun the pencil on the text book. When it stopped the point was pointing at Claude. Hannah giggled, "of course" she said. Alois got up with Claude and they both walked into my closet, of course with Alois comenting on how big it was inside, and Claude closed the closet door. As soon as it closed Canterbury started stairing at is cellphone, apparently waiting for the seven minutes to be up I think. "Mhhmm..." what the hell? Did that just come from the closet? what in the queens name were they doing in there?

"Hey Hannah, what are they doing in there?" I asked. She giggled, "As if you don't know, they're kissing, duh." My face felt hot, was she saying that if that pencil had pointed at me I would've had to do that with Alois? My hand felt a little sweaty, I didn't want to do this anymore but I didn't want to look like a coward. I mean... it's just kissing, it's not like I've never done it before. Yeah...I'll be fine. "Time." Canterbury said and Alois opened the door. His cheeks were red and so were his lips. Claude was in the same condition, despite the blush. They came back to sit down and Claude spun the pencil. Spinning...spinning...spinning...it stopped. It landed on Hannah, thank goodness. They went into the closet just as Sebastian was walking in. He brought in his hands a tray with some drinks on it. He placed it down at a small table and passed each one out and noticed there were two extra. "Where did Hannah and Claude go?" He asked and I pointed to the closet. "We're playing seven minutes in heaven." Alois announced and from Sebastian's expression he probably knew what Alois was talking about. Sebastian took a sip of his drink and was about to walk out when Alois said, "Why don't you join us?" He turned around and smiled. I facepalmed... Sebastian agreed and sat down next to Alois and I. I tried not to look at him but I knew he was smirking at me. Canterbury called time and Hannah and Claude walked out, noticing that Sebastian was going to play as well and grabbing their drinks.

The game went on with various pairings. Hannah and Canterbury, Canterbury and Timber, Timber and Alois, Alois and Thompson, Thompson and Claude, and then it was Claude's turn to spin the pencil. He spun it and it landed on Sebastian...oh boy. They went into the closet and I knew that couldn't be good. We heard nothing from the closet, they were probably glaring at each other. Soon Canterbury called time again and they came out. They didn't look any different so I guess I was right. Sebastian spun the pencil, not bothering to sit down. I didn't pay any attention and I soon regreted it. It landed on me and I didn't even notice since I was staring off into space, so Sebastian opted to pick me up bridal style. "Put me down!" I yelled as he carried me to the closet. Alois giggled and Timber whistled as Hannah laughed. Sebastian closed the doors with his foot and let me down. I crossed my arms and scowled but looked the other way. He wrapped his arms around my waste and I blushed trying to push him away. "Well young master..." He said. "Well what?" I asked impatiently. He pulled me closer and smiled, "aren't we going to kiss?" I blushed and just stayed quiet, I just didn't say anything for some reason. Then I saw Sebastian leaning closer and closer to my face. I looked the other way and shut my eyes quickly but he took hold of my chin and forced me to face him. I opened my eyes and saw his face close to mine and held my breath. Then Sebastian pressed his lips against mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my eyes slowly shut closed. My cheeks were on fire and then he licked my lips. I gasped and he slipped his tongue inside my mouth; His tongue touched mine and I cursed at myself for moaning. Slowly my tongue played along with Sebastian' and I felt so much heat. It was like there was noone else in the world but us. It was so hot, I felt like ripping my clothes off.

Clearly Sebastian felt the same because with one hand he unbuttoned my shirt slowly, feeling my skin under the shirt, I moaned. He parted the kiss and moved down to my neck, kissing it here and there. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I looked him in the eyes for the first time since yesterday. "S-Sebastian, what ar- ah!" I moaned out a little too loud when Sebastian bit down on my neck softly. He kissed that spot and then kissed my collar looked up and kissed me again, to which I happily kissed back. We didn't even notice when Canterbury called time, we noticed when Alois opened the door , "Woah there cowboy's!" He teased and I quickly got off of Sebastian' lap. He smirked as usual, "wow I didn't know you guys loved eachother like that." Alois teased, "We don't!" I shouted with my face flushed and my lips a rosy color. I walked out of the closet while buttoning up my shirt. I could feel my lips pulsing from what had just happened. I sat down and took a sip of my drink, the triplets were staring at me and giggling.

After we finished the game it was still early and Alois had no plans on leaving. Hannah and the triplets had left though, they said their mom's would get worried if they didn't get home soon. Alois was on the laptop with Claude watching video's on youtube and I was sitting on the couch with Sebastian watching T.V.

Alois called me over and I knew I was going to laugh, the videos on youtube were always funny. "Check this out." He played the video and I saw a blonde woman in interesting clothing and strange poses. I read the title and it said 'Lady GaGa- Monster'. The song was great and even though some of the things displayed were a little innapropriate, it was still well done. "I love this song dude." Alois commented, "it's like my theme song." I raised an eyebrow. "Really then who's the monster?" He chuckled and pointed at Claude, which made Claude smirk. I just smiled, I was starting to warm up to them and I thought it was cute...you know them together.

"Hey Alois, I've been meaning to ask you-" I was cut off, "What? that you're in love with me?" I scowled and crossed out what I had thought of them before. "No... there's this guy that I met on the first day and I was wondering if you knew him." I said. "Well what does he look like?" I described the boy and apparently Alois knew right then and there who he was. "Oh that's Drocell, he's a total Douche when it comes to knew kids, but don't worry he'll warm up to you." I was a little relieved, "How come as soon as I said wears eyemakeup you knew who he was?" I asked. "Because everyone in the school knows him and his friends. He's the drama king of the school, he gets the leading role in all the school plays and has an older brother, everyone calls him Joker, don't ask why. Next to him , the drama queen, is Angela. She has a twin brother, Ash, but he doesn't talk much. Anyways even people out of the school know Drocell 'cuz he has a youtube and he makes awesome videos." He immediatley knew I was curious and he searched 'DrocellKainzCircus'. He clicked on the first video that showed up and the video began to play. It was the same song from before, appeared "He ate my heart, He a-a-ate my heart..." When the lyrics began Drocell appeared, he was the monster...pfffft. Youtube is my hero, however the lip syncing and the dances were amazing and so were the outfits as well as the effects.

I guess he is pretty good at all that...an idea struck me and I smirked.I paused the video and Alois whined, I rolled my eyes. "Listen, I have an idea..." I said and Alois shut up. I called Sebastian over, when everyone's attention was on me I began to speak. "Why don't we show them that their not the only ones with talent? All this attention on them they probably think they're special, so lets tick them off a bit. Lets make our own channel and show them what we got." I could see Sebastian smile his demon smile, Alois was all for it and since he was then Claude was too. Alois texted the triplets and Hannah to tell them about it. We decided that the triplets would handle costumes and Hannah would handle editing. Which left the acting, dancing, and singing to Alois, Claude, Sebastian, and I. This was going to be interesting and I couldn't wait to see Drocells' face when he finds out that his Circus has a rival.

It's done, woot woot!

I don't really want to write anymore right now because I went from writing the second chapter straight to the third nonstop. I need a break, lolz.

Anyways...

Dur hurr hurr

Review pureasu. :3


	4. Chapter 4

"Drocell...Drocell!" she yelled as she ran through the hallways. Angela had found something interesting, something disturbing, and something she never thought would happen. She could not believe her eyes and as soon as she saw it she ran for her boyfriend. "Drocell!" she ran into him and bumped them both against the lockers.

"What is it? Geez calm down." He said not really caring if she was hurt. "Drocell…you will not believe this!" Angela struggled to say seeing as she was out of breath." What did you finally get your period?" he joked and she slapped his arm. "Yes! But that's not the point!... Do you remember that little nerdy boy who sat in your sat in math?" Drocell looked at her with a questioning look, "yeah so?"

"Look at this." She pulled her laptop out of her bag and opened it. She turned it on and went straight to YouTube. She clicked on the search bar and wrote in "PhancyhiveTheatre" as Drocell waited impatiently. Angela clicked on the first video that had showed up, "what are you doing?" Angela shushed him and told him to watch.

…"What the hell?"

Drocell was in rage, how could the little twat think he could be better than him? Oh no, little nerd is in his turf now, and he isn't going to let some stupid new kid to steal his title. He was going to kill him.

Drocell rummaged throughout the hallways, pushing everything out of his way. Soon he came face to face with the source of his anger. He went up to Ciel, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Drocell pushed Ciel up against the wall. "You think you can get away with this?" Ciel smirked and said, "Was that a push or a hug?" Drocell growled and pushed Ciel harder up against the wall making Ciels scrunch his nose in discomfort. "If you even think about stealing my thunder, you better **Hope** I don't find you." He gave Ciel one last good push and then left to his class. Ciel hadn't even noticed the bell had rung; "crap" he said under his breath and ran to his class.

He walked into his class and took a seat next to a very eager-looking Lizzie. Hopefully Grell wouldn't notice that he wa- "Mister Phantomhive,…" crap. "You're late, why?" Said an androgynous looking redhead. Ciel looked up and just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to say what had just happened. Lizzie gave him a questioning look and he just nodded. Grell frowned "well then I guess I have no choice." Everyone in the room got a cold shoulder except for Ciel. Grell opened his desk drawer and pulled something out of it. He sneaked next to Ciel and placed a pretty pink bonnet on Ciels head and a binky in his mouth. 'It's the same as before!' Ciel thought. "Now wear that for the rest of the class as punishment." Girls giggled and guys laughed but Ciel didn't care, at least he hadn't gotten one of those damned detentions.

"What are we doing here Sebastian?" Ciel sighed standing next to his butler in front of a McDonalds. "I thought it would be nice to enjoy the future while it lasted and go to this place. Apparently it is very popular and they are spread out all over the world." Sebastian glanced at his young master. "Does this displease you, bochan? Should I find cuisine more suitable to your taste?" Ciel nodded, "No, you're right, besides I don't feel like wasting my time finding someplace else."

They walked in and Sebastian excused himself to order the food while Ciel chose a place to sit. Ciel chose a booth far off at the end, now that they weren't acting they would need some privacy or people would begin to ask questions. Sebastian came back with a cup of soda and placed it in front of Ciel. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a confused expression. "Is there something the matter, bochan?" He asked. "Aren't you going to eat?" Sebastian chuckled softly at his masters' foolishness. "Bochan, present, past, or future, I am still a demon. I don't need to eat." Ciel blinked then looked away, "That's right, I had almost forgotten. I feel as if…. I am getting too accustomed to this life." Sebastian looked at his master then went for the food.

Sebastian came back with a tray in hand; He placed it next to Ciel's drink. Ciel looked at the box holding a McChicken in it, Ciel looked back at Sebastian only to be met with that smile of his. Ciel opened the box and looked at it then lifted the bun. After making sure it didn't have any ingredients he didn't like he put the bun back on and took a bite. It was good because Ciel's mouth immediately watered. "Bochan…" Ciel looked up to see Sebastian had gotten up and was standing next to him, he was leaning closer to Ciel with a handkerchief. Ciel leaned back even though he knew his butler had no bad intentions. Sebastian wiped the corner of his masters' mouth, taking off all the mayo. He disposed of the handkerchief and sat back down. When he did he noticed the very light tint of pink on his masters' cheeks and he smiled softly. Ciel was staring at Sebastian as Sebastian smirked. "Has Bochan fallen in love with me?" He asked and Ciel yelled at him. "Of course not, you idiot!"

After Ciel calmed down he finished eating his meal and drank half of his soda. Sebastian cleaned up after him and threw away all the trash left behind. Walking back to their apartment Ciel felt quite at peace. Everything was calm and it wasn't too hot or too cold. The City was rather quiet this night. As he walked he spoke, "Sebastian let's stop by the park." Soon after he heard those three familiar words. "Yes, My Lord…"

Ciel rested his arms on the on the bench's armrests. Him and Sebastian had walked all through the park, not really finding anything interesting. Sebastian was sitting at the opposite end of the bench, unmoving, as if he were a statue. Sometimes it got to Ciel, the fact that Sebastian was a demon. For some reason he always forgot, if even for a mere second, that Sebastian was not human. However, seeing Sebastian in this light, he seemed ghostly. His skin a pale cream, his hair as dark as a crows feathers, and his eyes… The most deep and terrifyingly crimson red orbs he had ever seen. This was Sebastian, a demon, nothing more, nothing less.

Sebastian finally moved and looked at Ciel then smirked, "I knew you would fall for me, bochan." Ciel growled, "Would you stop that already!" Just like Ciel had said Sebastian silenced himself. Ciel's face grew hot from anger, he was frustrated, and it was probably from fatigue. Suddenly Sebastian picked his master up, "Bochan!"

As soon as he moved out of the way a tree trunk came falling down onto the bench, crushing it to pieces. "What the?" Ciel was confused.

"Ahahahaha~!" A flash of red and then appeared their ally/enemy, Grell Sutcliffe. "Oh Sebas-chan~, did you miss me~?" He asked in a disgustingly flirty tone, well, at least to Sebastian it was.


End file.
